Survival Games Season 5
The 5th Season of the Survival Games Tributes (*) detonates that the tribute died before entering the games. 1st Place- Bass (TopHattedTroopa) 2nd Place- Shio (judgementaeon) 3rd Place- Admiral Bobbery (Seb_Ramoray) 4th Place- Billy the Villager (I_am_new_here) 5th Place- Sora (NitroFlauger) 6th Place- Veran (Leaisaxel) 7th Place- Solid Snake (betryedtangerin) 8th Place- Ephraim (Pokemanzzz) 9th Place- General Onox (Zaknefain) 10th Place- Lea (newxo5678) 11th Place- Qwilfish (IAmTheLaw2) 12th Place- Wario (BigRooster) 13th Place- Shadow the Hedgehog (RajakaiTheBeast) 14th Place- Madame Flurrie (InjusticeGods)* 15th Place- Pokemon Trainer Red (Pikachu942)* The Arena The cornucopia is located on a large flat island of stone, it is easily maneuverable but provides no shelter or survival resources such as water, edible plants and game. Surrounding the island of stone is a large sea of shallow fresh water, it provides no shelter and few survival resources other than the small fish that live through out the arena, there are a few stone islands in this shallow sea identical to the large one in the center. As you go south, the fresh water becomes salt water and gradually gets deeper until all the way to the south there is a severe drop off where the water is very deep. At the edge of this deep ocean there are several steep stone mountains protruding from the water. This deep sea requires excellent swimming skills and provides no shelter and close to no survival resources, it is also contains sharks and other marine predators. In this deep sea there are 2 islands which have pools of fresh water, but there is no shelter or food. To the west of the arena there are 2 groups of stone mountains that provide good shelter but no survival resources, and in between them is a deep sea of fresh water but there are no predators or life at all in it. In the far north of the arena is a shallow sea of salt water, this sea provides no shelter or survival resources. In the northeast corner of the arena is a large group of mountains all with caves at their peaks, these caves provide excellent shelter and have some survival resources. The overall climate of the arena is cool and over cast, but the water is all a comfortable temperature. Interviews Ephraim 2/10 Bobbery 8/10 Bass 7.5/10 Sora 7.5/10 Snake 4/10 Shadow 3.5/10 Veran 6.5/10 Shio 7/10 Day 1 The Bomb and the Snake The first day begins with Bobbery running out to the Corn and grabbing the bow and arrows, nightlock, 2 clubs, 2 pokeballs and a backpack. Followed by Bass who grabs nine ninja stars and three clubs, then he tries to shoot at Bobbery. As this is going on Snake grabs a club and attempts to whack Bass in the head with it, he dodges but is hit with some arrows shot by Bobbery. Both Bobbery and Snake begin to escape, both agreeing to work together to hide in the caves. Sora then exits his pod and grabs a backpack and a club, however while he's busy Bass fires some shots at his back.Sora dodges and begins running west. When Bobbery and Snake are sponsored Fruit and a Sword. The two then decide to make camp in the lowest cave. When all of a sudden something crashes on the Arena to the north of the Corn. Snake and Bobbery then begin hunting and cooking some rabbits. Sora drinks some water and finds a nice cave to rest in. Dark Star Awakens Shadow then leaves his pod, gets some water and returns to the Corn. Veran also leaves her pod, makes a shelter and feasts off of the Sandbags leftover sorrow. Bass and Shadow meet up, where they find a box full of non active land mines. The two then decide to set up camp. Meanwhile Billy leaves his pod and goes to meet up with his alliance of Bobbery and Snake. However while there he runs into Sora and invites them into his alliance. Shortly afterward the Dark Star has awoken, he sees Snake and begins following him, however as Snake jumps into the water, he retreats, then announces that he will be killing inactives. The Merchant then arrives as Shio escapes her pod. Allowing the two to meet up. After Shio finishes talking to the merchant she sees that Billy and Ephraim came and met up with her. Back at the Corn, Shadow is attempting to fight Dark Star who managed to turn into Dark Ganondorf. Dark Ganondorf, locks Shadow in place and tells him to live he must answer a simple question, however before the question can be given a Waddle Doo is sponsored and proceeds to try and cut off Shadow's leg with a pair of scissors. Displeased by this Dark Ganondorf walks over and kicks the Waddle Doo into the water, then proceeds to rip off Shadow's leg. A saw blade appears and is inches away from Shadow's neck, who's other leg is ripped off by Dark Ganondorf, who proceeds to ask Shadow who the strongest is. But before he can answer the buzz saw cuts off Shadow's head. '''Dark Ganondorf proceeds to absorb Shadow, becoming Dark Shadow. Day 2 Suicide Shio, Bobbery, Snake, Billy, Sora and Ephraim have all returned to the cave, '''as Dark Star devours 'Wario, Qwilfish, Lea and General Onox. '''A dragon circling over the mountain, flies down and blocks the cave entrance, Billy attempts to calm the dragon by bowing down to it and Ephraim tries to kill it, but is stopped by a force field put up by Dark Star. Everyone is stuck inside and are told to kill off two of their alliance to be allowed to escape. After some quarrels between the alliance member, '''Ephraim decides to kill himself. '''Shio tells Dark Star that she'll leave the alliance if Dark Star drops the force field, he complies and evryone is freed. However deep in a dark depression, '''Snake kills himself too. ' Day 3 The day begins with 'Veran getting devoured by Dark Star. '''Meanwhile, the huge alliance was separated once they got out of the cave, but Bobbery sees Sora and Billy together, however they are getting ready to fight. Billy makes the first strike by '''quickly swinging his axe against Sora's chest, killing him. ' Category:Games